<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idyllic Village by Kov_SR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929844">Idyllic Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kov_SR/pseuds/Kov_SR'>Kov_SR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And During a Writing Marathon, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kov_SR/pseuds/Kov_SR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene before her is idyllic, straight out of a painting.</p><p>It makes her sick with envy.</p><p>They had never bothered to include her in their happy lives between the brutal battles that she fought, and the child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idyllic Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whew yes another writing marathon. This one is actually very depressing and delves into the player’s psyche a little bit. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene before her is idyllic, straight from a painting: It is a village, houses made from humble wood and cobblestone, nestled comfortably within the plains biome like a mother bird’s egg in her nest. The men are working, the women are gossiping, and all the while children run and laugh and play under the watchful eye of the ancient iron golem. In the evenings, the women prepare hearty meals for their families with love in their souls that is so bright that it makes the player’s diamond armor look drab in comparison.</p><p>It makes her sick with envy.</p><p>The player has settled amongst villages in the past, in an effort to find the comfort of a family between her hard battles with the Ender Dragon, but each time grew more and more painful and now she cannot bear to see villagers as anything more than potential business partners. She would never become accepted as one of them: She was adorned with a crown of fluffy auburn hair, whilst their heads shone bald; she had an iron mask over small, delicate features, while they showed their gnarly faces to the world with pride and did not care what outsiders thought; she could slay dragons and had the strength of a god, whilst they struggled to even properly farm a few carrots a day. While the villagers always respected her – feared her, even – they never gave her the homely warmth of a close family that she craved.</p><p>She remembers that once upon a time, many worlds ago – <em>goodness, it must have been hundreds, thousands, millions away,</em> she thinks dimly – she had become wrought with the loneliness from the lack of a family that she wanted, <em>needed</em>, all the while watching others indulge in something they were so blessed to have every single day. It had driven her briefly mad, and in a rage, she had slaughtered the peaceful golem, she had set the village aflame, and she had given in to a dark, vengeful instinct: She had murdered not just the men of the village, but the women and the children too.</p><p>And then, she is rewinding everything to the one moment that reality had crashed onto her: She had destroyed an entire village of innocence and affectionate, adoring families. The crevices of her armor were full of blood, and the iron mask she wore had been shattered by the furious golem, leaving a bloody nose and only half of her face still covered.</p><p>She had cried that night, screamed, heaved until her throat was raw and her stomach hurt, her face soaked in tears – and then she had thrown herself off the top of a mountain to leave that wretched world behind.</p><p>The player stares at the village a moment longer before she turns, leaving its inhabitants undisturbed in their sickeningly perfect lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review and kudos; Minecraft is very up to interpretation and I would love to talk with some of you about what y’all think about it!</p><p>Also did any one of you catch that Star Wars prequels reference? Haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>